1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brine supply unit for supplying brine (liquid for heat absorbing or heat transmitting) to at least one load after controlling the temperature of the brine so as to meet a target temperature of the load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brine supply units that use a refrigerator composed of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and a heat exchanger (evaporator) are well known. In such brine supply units equipped with a refrigerator, brine returned from a load is cooled to a target temperature of the load by the refrigerator and is again supplied to the load.
Since the foregoing conventional brine supply units with a refrigerator use a refrigerator, the running costs including the electric power consumption of the unit increase, and the size of the unit is increased because of the presence of the refrigerator. However, on the other hand, it is extremely difficult to control the temperature of the brine at high accuracy without using the refrigerator. Thus, the brine could not be stably cooled without using the refrigerator.